Die Schultern des Brandybock WIP
by tantekimba
Summary: Merry macht sich erneut auf den Weg - um seinem Freund beizustehen. Gleichzeitig denken er und Estella zurück.
1. Default Chapter

Prolog   
„Das wirst du nicht tun!"Wütend blickte Estella ihren Mann an – der jedoch zog offensichtlich gleichmütig an seiner langstieligen Pfeife und blickte aus dem Fenster. „Ich werde."Mehr sagte er nicht. Sie wusste, in solchen Momenten hatte es keinen Sinn, ihm weiter zu widersprechen, also schwieg sie. Innerlich jedoch kochte Estella – wieso das so war, wusste sie selbst nicht. Sie wusste, was die drei verband, und sie wusste auch, dass eigentlich vier dazu gehörten. Und in den letzten Jahren hatte sie auch nie etwas einzuwenden gehabt. Doch jetzt war es anders. Sie wusste nur nicht warum. Eifersucht? Sie schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Ihr Mann liebte sie über alles – da war sie sicher. Und sie liebte ihn. Und wenn er – wie jetzt – so stur tat, wusste sie doch, dass ihm ihre Wünsche durchaus nicht gleichgültig waren. Sie ahnte eher als sie beschreiben konnte, was sie umtrieb. Es war eine – Form von Angst. Angst, die sie nicht erklären konnte, die ihr jedoch den Boden unter den Füßen entziehen konnte – das spürte sie mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers.  
  
Entgegen ihrer sonstigen Ruhe verließ sie eilig den Raum. Sie wollte nur raus – auf die Wiesen, in den Garten. Dorthin, wo sie sich immer beruhigte. Wenngleich sie sich nur an drei Situationen erinnern konnte, in denen sie wirklich aufgeregt war, seit – seit ihrer Vermählung.  
  
Er hielt sie nicht zurück.  
  
Ihre Schritte lenkten sie zu einem kleinen Brunnen, der inmitten eines immergrünen Hofs stand. Düster starrte sie in den Schacht, dann zog sie einen Eimer Wasser hoch und begoss die Ranken an der Hausmauer. Ein tiefes Seufzen entrang sich ihrer Brust, als sie durch das Fenster die vertraute Silhouette ihres Mannes sah – für den immer alles so leicht war. So einfach. Er war immer schon stark gewesen. Hatte nie einen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass er ihr Fels in der Brandung war. Sie wusste, dieses Mal würde es anders sein.  
  
Beklommen faltete sie ihre gebräunten Hände vor dem Bauch und versuchte zu spüren, was da war. Was da wachsen würde.  
  
Immer schon – in der ganzen langen Geschichte des Auenlandes – vielleicht bis auf die beiden großen Elendszeiten – waren Hobbitkinder ersehnt, erwünscht und geliebt. Estella wusste nicht warum, doch sie hatte schreckliche Angst. Und sie wusste – es hatte mit dem Besuch zu tun.


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel Diesem Vormittag folgte eine Reihe arbeitsreicher Stunden, in denen Meriadoc Brandybock die Ankunft seines Freundes in Krickloch vorbereitete. In den späten Abendstunden schließlich klapperten vier Hufe über die kleine Brücke, und Merry stand mit strahlenden Augen am Eingangstor. Estella lächelte gezwungen, als Sam ihr höflich die Hand reichte. „Nun herein, herein! Das Pony stell gleich dort hinter dem Haus auf die Wiese! Ich komme mit!"rief der Herr des Hauses fröhlich, doch Estella erkannte einen falschen Ton, wenn sie einen hörte, und so biss sie sich auf die Lippen und ging zurück ins Haus. Ihr war schlecht geworden.  
  
„Sam, komm mit!"Merry führte den Freund um das Haus herum und öffnete ein Koppelgatter. Er nahm dem Pony den Sattel ab und entließ es mit ein paar aufmunternden Rufen auf die Wiese, während Merry ihn nachdenklich musterte.  
  
„So, jetzt komm. Der Brunnen ist der beste Ort für ein Gespräch. Er steht auf einem offenen Platz, und jeder, der lauscht, wird von uns gesehen. Gehen wir!"  
  
Er führte seinen Freund an den Platz, an dem Estella heute Vormittag noch gesessen hatte und ließ ihn auf dem Rande des Brunnens Platz nehmen.  
  
„Ich hasse Dich, Peregrin Tuk", flüsterte Estella mit gedämpfter Stimme. Sie stand hinter einem Vorhang und betrachtete die Szene am Brunnen mit vor Wut und Angst ganz dunklen Augen. Sie wusste nicht, was geschehen würde, aber sie wusste, Peregrin Tuk trug die Verantwortung. Die Zeiten, in denen er noch der lustige Pippin war, der nur Unsinn im Kopf hatte, waren lange vorbei – heute war er ein angesehener Mann mit hohem Einfluss. Und immer noch Merrys bester und vertrautester Freund.  
  
Merry war nur äußerlich gelassen. Innerlich brodelte er – sein Herz pochte, sein Magen zog sich zusammen, und er wusste dennoch, dass es kein Entrinnen gab. Er hörte sich Sams düstere Berichte an und nickte schließlich. „Morgen früh", sagte er nur. „Wir planen alles genau auf dem Ritt. Nicht hier." Sie gingen ins Haus und setzten fröhliche Mienen auf, als Estella sie zum Essen rief.  
  
Estella entschuldigte sich bald und begab sich in ihr Schlafzimmer. Als sie im Bett lag und die Ruhe um sich herum spürte, traten ihr heiße Tränen in die Augen. Sie sehnte sich nach seinen Armen, hatte fürchterliche Angst, ihn zu verlieren – wieder und wieder – wie früher, als er so lange weg gewesen war und als strahlender Hauptmann zurück gekehrt war, der das Auenland gerettet hatte. Ersticktes Schluchzen war zu hören, als Merry das Zimmer betrat. „Liebes, Liebste", brummelte er besorgt und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Sanft strich er über ihren Rücken, und ganz langsam beruhigte sie sich. „Was ist geschehen?"fragte er leise, und sie richtete sich auf. Ihr rundes Gesicht war vom Weinen geschwollen, und sie erwiderte seinen liebevollen Blick trotzig und bedrückt. „Du wirst dich in eine fürchterliche Gefahr begeben. Um deinem Freund beizustehen. Ich habe Angst, dass du nicht zu mir zurückkehrst, Merry. Zu mir – und"– sie legte wieder ihre Hand auf den noch flachen Bauch, „zu unserem Kind." Er sah sie an, zu überrascht um etwas zu sagen. „Stella, was hast du da eben gesagt?"Sie nickte unter Tränen. „Wir werden ein Kind bekommen, Meriadoc Brandybock. Du wirst in Zukunft noch jemanden haben auf den du aufpassen musst. Jemanden, der sich nicht selbst beschützen kann."Sie erwiderte seinen Blick – wütend und verzweifelt, als könne sie in die Zukunft schauen und sähe dort etwas so furchtbares, dass sie ihn nicht gehen lassen konnte.  
  
Meriadoc Brandybock – ein großer Hobbit aus dem Geschlecht der Brandybocks, einer der Neun, Freund eines Ents , Schwert – Than von Théoden, König der Mark, ruhe er in Frieden und der Hauptstratege aus der Schlacht um Wasserau  
  
saß neben seiner geliebten Stella, und ihm liefen Tränen über das Gesicht.  
  
Merry. Einfach Merry Brandybock.  
  
Seine Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch, und es zerriss ihn innerlich, jetzt diese Entscheidung fällen zu müssen. Er wusste, es konnte ihn sein Leben kosten. Er wusste jedoch auch, dass seine Freunde – vor allem Pip – ihn brauchten. „Wann"– seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst, als er in die dunklen Augen seiner Frau blickte. „Es dauert noch viele viele Wochen, mein Lieber. Ich werde dich nicht halten können, das weiß ich, und das will ich auch nicht. Aber du sollst wissen, für wen es lohnt vorsichtig zu sein. Ich kann in der Not auch allein zurechtkommen. Aber dein Sohn – er braucht einen Vater." „Oder meine Tochter", murmelte er versunken. Dann verließ er ohne ein Wort den Raum – sie wusste, er wollte und musste nun allein sein. 


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel  
  
Der Fluss schimmerte silbergrau im Licht des Mondes, der sich klar und rund über die Bäume erhob. Was wenn ich mein Leben verliere? Ich kann dieses Risiko nicht eingehen, oder kann ich es? Was – Gondor war weit. Die Reise allein konnte viele Gefahren bergen. Ein Kind. Ein Sohn oder eine Tochter. Jemand, der ihn Vater nennen würde. Wenn er dann noch da wäre. Was war sein Ziel? Was bewegte ihn zu tun, was zu tun war? Was hatte ihn früher bewegt, und war es jetzt noch dasselbe? Konnte es noch dasselbe sein? Die Bande zwischen ihm und Pip – sie würden niemals reißen, das wusste er – denn sie waren weit mehr als Freunde. Dennoch. Er hatte bei seiner Vermählung einen Schwur geleistet. Ihr Leben sei seins, Sein Leben sei ihrs, Und neues solle daraus entstehen, Dass er zu schützen und zu schätzen habe.  
  
Und nun war da diese Bedrohung. Himmel, er fürchtete sich, als hätte er nicht eigenhändig den Hexenkönig erschlagen. Stella, seine liebste Stella... Warum sagte sie nicht „Bleib". Warum sagte er nicht „Komm zu mir"?  
  
Weil sie die zwei Menschen waren, die ihn am besten kannten und ihn vorbehaltlos liebten, gleich was er tat.  
  
Warum sagte sie nicht „Geh nur"– warum sagte er nicht „Bleib nur"?  
  
Weil sie ihn brauchten. Beide.  
  
Warum konnte er keine Entscheidung treffen? Warum war er so gelähmt? Er dachte an seinen König. Den Mann, der für so kurze Zeit ein Vater für ihn gewesen war. Der Gestrauchelte. Der dann wieder erfahren hatte wo sein Platz war, nämlich an der Spitze seiner Reiter. In der Schlacht. Der seine Entscheidungen wieder selbst fällte und dabei wieder so weise und gerecht sein konnte. Und der dann starb und ihm so wenige Worte hinterließ.  
  
Ein grimmer Morgen, ein froher Tag, ein goldener Sonnenuntergang.  
  
Théoden. Im Tode noch ein Wächter über Meriadocs Schicksal. Seine Entscheidungen.  
  
Er hatte seinen Weg gefunden, doch es hatte lange gedauert – er hatte viele falsche Entscheidungen getroffen. Das konnte er nicht tun. Auf der einen Seite stand das Leben seines Kindes. Auf der anderen das seines Freundes. Den die Dunkelheit wieder gepackt hatte. Wie sie ihn in Träumen manchmal umfing. Der sie nun brauchte. 


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel Es klopfte. „Herein!"rief sie mit gefasster Stimme, und Sams rundes Gesicht wurde sichtbar. Als er sah, dass Estella im Bett lag, wurde er rot, doch sie winkte nur müde ab. „Nimm Platz!"sagte sie und deutete auf einen kleinen Sessel. Sam nickte und drehte etwas in seinen Händen. Dann reichte er es ihr. „Das hier – Rosie schickt es mit. Sie sagt, sie hätte dich lange nicht gesehen. Sie wäre gern mit gekommen, aber unser Jüngster – Frodo – nun, er ist gerade in einem etwas schwierigen Alter und"– „Ist schon gut, Sam", beruhigte sie ihn und richtete sich auf. Sam sah, dass sie geweint hatte und zog seine Brauen zusammen. „Was ist geschehen? Ist es weil Merry und ich abreisen müssen?" Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Einst hatte sie Peregrin gemocht. Das war nun vorbei. Alles nahm er ihr, alles. „Es ist schon gut."Sie nahm das Geschenk in ihre Hände und betrachtete es. Ein Brief lag dabei.  
  
„Liebe Estella,  
wenn du das hier liest, sind die beiden Verrückten, die wir  
geheiratet haben, vielleicht schon auf dem Weg  
zu dem noch verrückteren Tuk.  
  
Es gab einst eine Zeit, in der  
Ich jedes Mal 1000 Tode gestorben bin,  
wenn ich an ihn gedacht habe.  
  
Ihn der gegangen ist  
Ohne mich zu fragen  
Ob ich ihn gern habe.  
Oder ob ich ihn begleite.  
  
Weil er jemanden begleiten musste  
Dem er so sehr wichtig war  
Und der ihm so sehr wichtig war  
  
Um eine Sache zu tun  
Die für uns alle so wichtig war  
  
Für dich, Estella  
Für die Kinder die schon da sind  
Und die die noch kommen  
Und für die ganze Welt.  
Sie waren so lange unterwegs  
Und sie bedeuten einander mehr  
Als wir ermessen können.  
  
Es gibt wohl einen Bund zwischen ihnen  
Und unser Bund zu den Verrückten  
Kam erst danach.  
  
Wir sind stark.  
Deshalb können wir das mitmachen.  
  
Wenn sie einander zu Hilfe eilen müssen-  
Dann tun sie das vor allem, weil sie es wollen.  
Doch auch  
Weil sie es müssen.  
Sie können nicht anders.  
  
Rosie Gamdschie"  
  
„Danke, Sam", sagte sie leise. „Und geht jetzt. Ich werde Merry noch Lebwohl sagen. Passt auf Euch auf." Sie erhob sich und ging ihm voran aus dem Zimmer. Sam trat aus dem Haus und ging zur Wiese.  
  
„Pass auf dich auf, alter Brandybock", hörte er hinter sich eine Stimme und fuhr herum. „Stella!"stieß er hervor und sah sie verlegen an. Sie ließ sich neben ihm ins Gras sinken. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht so töricht bist wie dein Freund, Merry. Werde es auch bitte nicht. Und"- sie stockte, als sie seine forschenden Augen sah. „Was und?"wollte er wissen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh jetzt." Er stand auf und entfernte sich mit langen Schritten. Sie sah ihm lange nach. 


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel  
  
Hätte er sie geküsst, wäre er nicht gegangen. Die Narbe an seiner Stirn pochte, und wieder dachte er daran, was sie bedeutete. Was sein Freund in diesen Tagen für ihn getan hatte, als er zwischen Tod und Leben schwebte. Er schauderte, als er an die harten Hände der Orks dachte, die Peitschen, den Gestank. Nie sollte sein Kind einen Ork zu Gesicht bekommen, nie diese Schrecken erfahren, denen er selbst ausgesetzt war. Sam hatte schon beide Ponies gesattelt und stand wartend am Tor. Sie stiegen auf und trabten durch die mondhelle Nacht davon. Sie waren noch nicht lange geritten, als Sam sich zu Merry umwandte. „Ihm geht es sehr schlecht, Merry. Er – Faramir hat es dem König nicht mitgeteilt, doch er hat mir sofort Kunde geschickt. Von einem langen Ausflug ist er seltsam verändert zurückgekehrt. Seitdem hat sich sein Zustand stets verschlechtert. Keiner weiß, was ihm zugestoßen ist, doch er liegt in hohem Fieber und redet wirres Zeug. Es ist gut, dass du mitkommst." Merry schnaubte. „Natürlich komme ich mit", erwiderte er und gab seinem Pony einen leichten Klaps. Sam hatte Mühe, mit seinem alten Lutz aufzuholen, doch bald hatte er zu Merry aufgeschlossen.  
  
„Was meinst du, Merry – was fehlt ihm? Und warum hat Faramir nicht den König informiert? Er muss es doch wissen, wenn einem seiner alten Freunde etwas zustößt?!"Ratlos sah Samweis ihn an, und Merry hob die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Sam. Ich habe ihn sehr lange nicht gesehen – eigentlich seit meinem vorletzten Geburtstag vor fast drei Jahren. Bald ist es ja wieder so weit. Er ist nicht gekommen. Zweimal."  
  
Merry schalt sich selbst, dass er seinen Freund nicht eher aufgesucht hatte, doch seine Briefe hatten stets fröhlich und unbekümmert geklungen. Jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie töricht er gewesen war. Seit den Ringkriegen – seit der Zeit, die sie so nah zueinander geführt hatte – war sein Freund nicht mehr der unbekümmerte Pippin – er hatte sich verändert, und in jedwedem Brief hatte er neben seinen fröhlichen Berichten auch immer seine eigenen Gedanken niedergeschrieben, die er sonst niemandem anvertraute. Nur in den neuen Briefen nicht. Merry hatte sich nicht gewundert. Hatte sich nicht wundern wollen, sondern sein Leben mit Estella in vollen Zügen genossen.  
  
Nun war es vielleicht zu spät.  
  
Es war weit nach Gondor. Sehr weit. „Was hat Faramirs Bote gesagt?"wollte Merry wissen und sah Sam beunruhigt an. Der hob die breiten Schultern. „Das was ich schon sagte."  
  
Den Rest der Strecke legten sie schweigend zurück und hielten erst an, als sie vor dem Tor nach Bree standen. „Hier waren wir schon einmal auf einem ungewissen Weg", murmelte Sam. Sein Begleiter nickte stumm. Das Tor öffnete sich, und sie ritten langsam durch die Straßen. 


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel  
  
„Die Herren Brandybock und Gamdschie – was für eine Freude!"Der Wirt Butterblume war hinter seinem Tresen hervorgekommen und hatte beiden Hobbits kräftig die Hände gedrückt. „Ihr reist wieder einmal zu seltsamen Zeiten. Aber ich nehme an, Ihr seid verabredet! Euer Freund wartet schon in dem kleinen Raum hinter dem großen Kamin. Ihm geht es nicht sehr gut. Wartet, ich"– „Welcher Freund?"schnitt Merry ihm das Wort ab. Butterblume stockte und wischte sich verlegen die Hände an der Schürze ab. „Nun, Euer – ich – sollte er –" „Rede schon!"fuhr der größere der beiden Hobbits ihn an, doch eigentlich wusste Merry schon, von wem Butterblume da redete. Er wusste es und spürte es. „Pippin", flüsterte er tonlos. Sam sah ihn ratlos an. „Aber Pippin ist doch"– begann er, doch Merry schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Er ist hier. Er hat es in Gondor nicht ausgehalten, Sam. Komm mit!" Plötzlich kam wieder Leben in die beiden, und sie eilten in den kleinen angrenzenden Raum, gefolgt von dem besorgten Wirt. Das Zimmer war dunkel, und alles, was die Hobbits erkennen konnten, war ein Bett, das an der Wand des Raumes aufgestellt war, die dem Kamin am nächsten war. Auf dem Bett wälzte sich eine kleine, doch für einen Hobbit sehr große Gestalt stöhnend hin und her. Sie schien Alpträume zu haben – oder unmenschliche Schmerzen. „Wie ist er hier her"– bevor Merry weiter sprechen konnte, legte sich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Eine andere packte Sam und schob ihn unsanft in den Raum. Hinter ihnen fiel die Tür ins Schloss. „Ich habe ihn her gebracht. Ihr solltet besser kein so großes Aufhebens um Euren Freund machen – er ist in größerer Gefahr als ihr denkt!" Merry schlug ärgerlich nach der Hand, die ihn festhielt und war nicht verwundert, als sie sein Handgelenk in hartem Griff festhielt. „Eure Größe ist nicht zu verachten, Herr Brandybock. Wie immer seid Ihr auf der Hut – wie immer an der Seite eines Freundes." Wie von einer Spinne gebissen fuhr Merry nun herum. Er hatte die Stimme erkannt – würde sie unter hunderten heraus wieder erkennen. Er fiel auf ein Knie und neigte sein Haupt. „Eowyn, ich bin Euch stets zu Diensten", erklärte er feierlich, obwohl ihm nur danach zumute war, zu seinem Freunde zu laufen und sich zu vergewissern, wie es ihm ging. Neben sich hörte er Sam aufjapsen. „Steht auf, Meriadoc und Samweis. Es gibt wichtigeres zu tun als sich in Ehrbezeugungen zu ergehen – auch wenn ich gern länger mit Euch plaudern würde." Die Gestalt schlug ihre Kapuze zurück, und Merry konnte sich davon überzeugen, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Es war Eowyn, die dort vor ihm stand und seinen Freund her gebracht hatte.  
  
Er eilte zu der Schlafstatt und beugte sich über den unruhigen Pippin, der sich von einer Seite auf die andere warf. Er hörte nicht die Worte, die Sam und Eowyn wechselten, denn er horchte auf das, was als wirre Sätze von Peregrin zu hören war.  
  
,„Er – ich – nass geworden. Gesehen. Nein. Nicht. Gandalf. Ich war. Nicht. Hör mich an."  
  
Dann verdrehten sich seine glasigen Augen und er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf, ohne Merry erkannt zu haben. Der strich seinem Freund eine wirre Strähne aus der Stirn und wich nicht von seiner Seite. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Sam ihn nach einer Weile sanft auf einen Stuhl drückte, ihm einen Becher mit heißem gewürztem Wein hinstellte und den Raum verließ. Nur Eowyn saß hinter ihm an einer Wand, betrachtete den Hobbit und hatte die helle Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. Sam hatte den Raum verlassen, schweigend und besorgt. 


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel  
  
Diese Nacht würde sie im Garten verbringen, ihrem geliebten Örtchen...  
  
Dreimal nur war sie so aufgebracht gewesen, seit sie und Merry hier eingezogen waren. Dreimal...  
  
Es war, als wirbelte der laue Nachwind die Vergangenheit hoch...  
  
Die Vermählung war ein rauschendes Fest gewesen, an das sich die Hobbits um Bockland und auch aus den weiteren Regionen noch lange erinnern sollten. Estella war mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater schon am Abend zuvor in Krickloch angekommen – sicher, sie wohnte nicht weit entfernt, doch Merry hatte sie gebeten, die letzte Nacht vor Ihrer Hochzeit unter seinem Dach zu schlafen – „ich – nun, ich möchte, dass wir morgen das erste Frühstück vor unserer Heirat zusammen einnehmen!"So förmlich hatte er sich ausgedrückt, und Estella war verlegen errötet. „Du drückst dich sehr vornehm aus, Merry Brandybock – kann ich denn mit deiner edlen Sprache mithalten?"scherzte sie lachend, doch sie war ebenso verlegen wie er. Er hatte nach ihrer Hand gegriffen und sie ernst angesehen. „Wir kennen uns nun schon lange, Estella, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich immer richtig behandeln werde. Viele nennen mich einen großen Hobbit. Aber ich bin immer noch Merry, ich weiß nichts besser als manch anderer. Und schon gar nicht, wie ich mit dir umgehen soll, wenn wir erst verheiratet sind."Sanft hatte er seine Lippen auf ihren Handrücken gepresst. „Aber vergiss nicht, dass ich dir niemals weh tun will. Niemals."Doch dabei hatten seine Augen merkwürdig verletzt ausgesehen. Als wüsste er etwas, dass sie wirklich verletzen würde. Doch niemals hatte er es ihr erzählt. Sie ahnte, dass es mit der Reise zu tun haben musste, doch nie drängte sie ihn zu erzählen.  
  
Als sie in dieser Nacht in ihrem Gästezimmer lag, konnte sie keinen Schlaf finden... erst war ihr zu heiß, dann wehte der Wind zu scharf, schließlich wurde sie durstig... Als sie kurz aufgestanden war, um sich einen Becher Wasser zu holen, tappte sie unhörbar durch den langen Flur und erschrak plötzlich bis ins Mark. „Neeeeeiiiiiiiiin! Tu das niiiiiiiiiiiiicht!" Es war ein wilder, schmerz erfüllter Schrei, der ihr durch Mark und Bein ging in seiner Verzweiflung. Und er kam aus dem Schlafzimmer ihres zukünftigen Mannes. Sie ließ den Becher fallen und rannte. Rannte wie um ihr Leben. Und erst, als sie die duftenden Sträucher des Gartens erreicht hatte, blieb sie entsetzt stehen – weit aufgerissene Augen starrten durch die dunklen Löcher der Fenster. Das war nicht er gewesen. Nein. Das war etwas anderes. Etwas schwarzes, finsteres, das ihm solchen Schmerz verursachte. Sie keuchte leise, als sie eine Kerze aufglimmen sah und versteckte sich hinter dem Brunnen. Doch es war nur der alte Saradoc Brandybock, der sich in die Speisekammer schlich, um sich einen Becher Bier einzuschenken. Estella atmete auf. Doch Schlaf fand sie keinen mehr in dieser Nacht...  
  
Estella strich mit sanften Fingern über einen blühenden Strauch und mit der anderen Hand über ihre Stirn. Bis heute hatte sie nicht erfahren, was es gewesen war, das ihn so verletzt hatte.  
  
Das zweite Mal war sie so aufgebracht gewesen, als er wieder aufgebrochen war – doch nun, um jemandem Lebwohl zu sagen – jemandem, der lange Zeit wie ein Bruder für ihn gewesen war und der nun das Auenland verließ. Für immer, so hieß es. Estella vermisste ihn manchmal – oft hatte er sie in Krickloch besucht, und sie hatte erfahren, dass es außer ihrem Mann noch andere Hobbits gab, die „anders"waren. Nachdenklicher vielleicht als die anderen – und vielleicht mutiger? Die Leute in Hobbingen und auch hier in der Ostmark redeten viel – von der Reise der vier Freunde, die so viel erlebt hatten, von dem sie so wenig erzählten. Sicher. Meriadoc Brandybock und Peregrin Tuk waren mit prächtigen Rüstungen heimgekehrt, und sie waren so groß gewachsen, dass so mancher das Wort Bullenrassler führte, wenn er ihrer ansichtig wurde. Doch sie wusste – die wirkliche Last hatte Frodo getragen.  
  
Schon einmal hatte Merry mit diesem Hobbit eine Reise gemacht. Schon einmal war er merkwürdig verändert wieder gekehrt. Und in diesen Tagen – es war kurz nach ihrer Vermählung – hatte sie stets wach gelegen und sich gefragt, was ihnen damals widerfahren war. Was sie so verändert hatte, dass fast alle Verwandten und Nachbarn sie nun seltsam nannten. Doch stets hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Estella störte sich nicht an solchen Bemerkungen – sie war selbst schon einmal einen ungewöhnlichen Weg gegangen. Was sie beunruhigte, war der Kern dieser Bemerkungen. Der Kern, der tief in dem Gerede steckte und der von Wahrheit durchdrungen war.  
  
Von einer Wahrheit jedoch, die hier verächtlich beäugt wurde... Obwohl sie bedeutete, dass die Reisenden viel auf sich genommen hatten. Mut bewiesen hatten und Treue. Dennoch: Missgunst und Engstirnigkeit waren die Richter über die trotzdem hoch angesehenen Hobbits. Und vielleicht ein klein wenig Dummheit... Estella lächelte unruhig. Sie kannte diese Dummheit nur zu gut...  
  
„Stella, nun sieh es doch ein!"sprach Fredegar leise und gutmütig, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Daran ist nichts einzusehen, Dick. Du kannst es nicht verstehen – aber frag nur Rosie!"Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, und die Hände hatte sie zu Fäusten geballt. Ihr großer Bruder wiegte den kopf hin und her, während er besorgt auf sie einredete. „Du kannst das nicht tun. Sieh nur, Bree ist eine große Stadt – dort gibt es nicht nur so nette Hobbits wie hier. Es gibt düstere Menschen und alle Sorten von Verbrechen!" Seine Stimme senkte sich in ein bedrohliches Flüstern. Seine erloschene Pfeife lag kalt in einer Tonschale. Estella lachte ihn aus. „Dick, mein lieber Bruder! Ich lasse mich doch von deinen Gruselgeschichten nicht ins Bockshorn jagen! Mutter hat schon zugestimmt, und wenn sie ja sagt, wird Vater ihr nicht widersprechen."Dann sah sie ihrem Bruder liebevoll ins Gesicht. „Du würdest das nicht wollen. Aber versteh mich bitte – versuch es wenigstens! Ich werde lange weg sein. Bitte begleite mich auf der ersten Strecke."Diese Bitte sprach sie nicht aus Angst – sie wusste, worauf sie sich einließ. Nein, sie sprach sie, weil sie wusste, ihr geliebter Bruder würde nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er sich von ihrem Wohlergehen überzeugt hatte. Fredegar nickte nach einer Weile. 


	8. Kapitel 7

7. Kapitel Der Morgen graute, und Merry begann seine steifen Glieder zu strecken – Pippin war in einen ohnmachtähnlichen Schlaf gefallen, und nun wagte er es aufzustehen. Einem grauen Schatten gleich erhob sich auch Eowyn und schickte sich an, den Raum zu verlassen. Neben ihr auf einer glatt gehobelten Holzbank lag Sam, leise schnarchend und mit seinem Umhang zugedeckt. Als er seinen Freund so liegen sah, überfiel auch Merry eine bleierne Müdigkeit, doch er musste zuerst wissen, was mit Peregrin geschehen war. In der Nacht hatte Eowyn nichts berichtet – sie hatte lediglich dort an der Wand gesessen und ihm immer wieder eingeschärft, seinen Vetter nicht allein und nicht unbeobachtet zu lassen. Nun jedoch schlug sie ihre Kapuze zurück und warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Ich werde zu Euch zurückkehren, wenn ich einige Dinge erledigt habe. Bitte wartet hier. Achtet darauf, dass Euer Freund das Zimmer nicht verlässt – auch wenn es ihm besser zu gehen scheint. Er MUSS liegen und darf nicht aufstehen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie. Merry öffnete die Fensterläden nur einen Spalt, um Pippin nicht zu wecken, und ein greller Sonnenstrahl kitzelte Sam in der Nase. Sein Niesen war befreiend und laut, so dass Merry erschreckt einen Blick auf den jüngeren Hobbit warf – der jedoch schlief, die Augenlider flatternd im Fieber und die Hände zitternd auf der Bettdecke. „Verzeihung, Merry. Aber der Staub hat mich in der Nase gekitzelt, " murmelte Sam und richtete sich auf. Dann kam er zu der Schlafstatt herüber. „Weißt du, was ihm fehlt?" Merry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich ahne etwas, Sam. Aber ich wage es nicht auszusprechen. Eowyn ist nun gegangen – sie wird wohl länger weg sein." Sam musterte seinen Freund – er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und schien äußerst beunruhigt. „Hat es etwas mit"– „Schschhh", fuhr Merry ihn an. Dann ging er zu einer Waschschüssel und spritzte sich das kühle Wasser ins Gesicht. Sam verließ den Raum und kam wenige Minuten später wieder, zwei Teller mit Brot, Käse und Früchten in den Händen. „Wir müssen etwas essen. Es hilft Pippin nicht, wenn wir auch noch völlig entkräftet sind."Nachdrücklich reichte er Merry einen Teller und wartete, bis er Platz genommen hatte. Dann begannen die beiden, schweigend zu essen. Abwechselnd hielten sie dann Wache an Pippins Bett. Er wachte nicht auf, wurde jedoch auch nicht wieder so unruhig wie in der Nacht zuvor.  
  
Die Stunden verstrichen.... Merry und Samweis waren schon wieder müde, denn das Dämmerlicht in der Stube brachte ihnen keine Erfrischung, und die Luft wurde immer schlechter.  
  
„Merry?"ertönte plötzlich eine müde Stimme. Meriadoc fuhr herum. In seinem Bett hatte Peregrin sich halb aufgerichtet. Seine Augen waren geöffnet und blickten die beiden Hobbits erschöpft an. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, und Merry stürzte auf ihn zu. „Pip!"rief er erleichtert und rannte quer durch den Raum auf das Bett zu.  
  
„HALT EIN, BRANDYBOCK!"  
  
Merry stockte und blieb stehen. Eowyn stand in der Tür – in den Händen einen Krug. „Aber – Pippin – er ist aufgewacht!"stammelte der große kräftige Hobbit. „Du denkst, dass er wach ist, Meriadoc."Nun klang ihre Stimme ein wenig sanfter. Sie kam näher und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Doch sieh genau hin, Herr Brandybock: Dann entdeckst du, dass dein Freund noch schläft." Merry runzelte die Stirn. „Aber"– setzte er an, doch die hoch gewachsene Frau aus Rohan schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Dann ging sie zum Bett und setzte sich auf den Rand. Den Krug stellte sie auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett und tauchte ein Tuch hinein. Peregrin sah sie abwesend an, und Merry kam ein wenig näher heran. Die Augen seines Freundes waren trübe – und nirgends konnte Merry Peregrin in ihnen erkennen – sie waren glasig und leer, und eine tiefe Schwärze hatte in ihnen Einzug gehalten, die Merrys Atem stocken ließ. „Himmel", flüsterte er tonlos, während er beobachtete, was Eowyn zu tun gedachte. „Erschreckt jetzt bitte nicht,"sagte sie leise. Dann wrang sie das Tuch in ihren Händen aus und legte es Pippin auf die offenen Augen.  
  
Der Schrei, den der Hobbit ausstieß, war Ohren betäubend. Laut und schrill gellte seine Stimme durch den Raum, durch das ganze Haus – bis hinaus auf die Straße. Merrys Herz zog sich zusammen, und er sah hilflos zu Sam hinüber, der die Fäuste geballt hatte und die Augen zusammen kniff. In ihnen standen Tränen.  
  
Doch am beängstigendsten war nicht der Schrei – nein, als Merry genau hinsah, erkannte er, dass Pippin – „Sam, oh Hilfe, sieh es dir an!" Und auch Sam erblickte den Schrecken, der von Pippins Gestalt ausging.  
  
Sein Mund, der eigentlich schreien musste, war geschlossen. 


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel  
  
Zwar war der Abschied von ihrer Familie schmerzhaft gewesen, doch Estella wusste, dass sie den richtigen Weg gewählt hatte. Ihre Tante, deren Namen sie erhalten hatte und die sie von ganzem Herzen liebte, erwartete sie am nächsten Abend in ihrem kleinen Haus in Bree. Für das junge Hobbitmädchen war es merkwürdig, in einem Haus aus Stein zu leben, darin zu schlafen und zu essen, doch ihre Tante lachte nur, wobei die grauen Locken ungebändigt auf und ab wippten. „Mein liebes Kind, wenn alles so ungefährlich wäre wie ein viereckiges Haus aus Stein und Lehm – wie gut würde es uns allen gehen!" Dann hatte sie die Stimme gesenkt. „Es wäre wohl besser für dich, mein Mädchen, wenn du dich nach deinem Tagwerk nach Hause begleiten lässt – es gehen seltsame Dinge vor. Menschen, die ihr Antlitz verhüllen, reiten durch die Stadt und ängstigen die Einwohner – andere wandern durch die Straßen, obwohl sie sonst in den Wäldern zu Hause sind. Estella, ich bin froh, dass du meinem alten Vetter im Geschäft zur Hand gehst und hier auch lernen möchtest – doch du musst dabei auf der Hut sein. Vor allem im Moment!" Sie lachte nicht mehr, sondern sah ihre Nichte nur beschwörend an. „Du wirst auf dich aufpassen, mein Kind!" Estella nickte. Sie war müde und benommen. Doch glücklicherweise war ihr wenigstens noch aufgefallen, dass Tante Estella gewartet hatte, bis Fredegar sein kleines Kämmerchen aufgesucht hatte, in dem er die Nacht verbringen sollte. Sie wusste, er würde sie notfalls an den Haaren nach Hause schleifen, wenn er diese Gerüchte erführe.  
  
Estella hatte sich gleich am nächsten Morgen auf die Suche nach dem Geschäft ihres Nenn-Onkels gemacht. Zwar hatte ihre Tante angeboten, sie zu begleiten, doch ihre Nichte hatte den kopf geschüttelt – sie wollte sich gleich allein zurechtfinden. Also hatte sie ihrem geliebten großen Bruder nur einen herzhaften Kuss auf die Wange gegeben und war fröhlich vor sich hin summend verschwunden. Nach dem gewaltigen Regen in der Nacht zuvor sah die Stadt wie frisch gewaschen aus, und in den Pfützen kräuselten sich die hellgrauen Wolken, die am Himmel schwebten. Estella fühlte sich plötzlich so frei wie nie zuvor – und mit diesem Gefühl im Herzen trat sie ihren ersten Arbeitstag an.  
  
Estella reckte sich ausgiebig – der Mond stand hoch oben am Himmel, und außer dem Zirpen einiger Grillen war nichts zu hören. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig besser, als sie an die Zeit in Bree dachte – die Zeit, die sie genutzt hatte, um sich selbst ein bisschen besser kennen zu lernen und nicht zuletzt ein Handwerk zu lernen. 


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel „Seht es Euch genau an, Herr Brandybock, Herr Gamdschie."Eowyn sprach mit fester Stimme, doch in ihren blaugrauen Augen war zu sehen, wie berührt sie war. „Was hat er?"fragte Sam, denn Merry fehlten die Worte gänzlich. Eowyn vergewisserte sich, dass der Krug wieder sicher außerhalb von Peregrins Reichweite stand, dann erhob sie sich und winkte die Hobbits in eine andere Ecke des Raums. „Peregrin war lange bei Faramir und Aragorn in Gondor. Ihr wisst es vielleicht nicht, doch er war einsam im Auenland. So lange hat er sich zurückgesehnt nach diesem Land, so lange – auf der ganzen langen Fahrt, die ihr gemacht habt. Und stets war da etwas, das ihn zurückzog. Etwas Unheimliches, und er berichtete Beregond davon, seinem Freund bei der Wache. Wäre der gute Mann nicht so klug gewesen, mich aufzusuchen, hätte ich euren Freund nur mehr erstarrt gefunden." „Erstarrt, Herrin?"Sam riss die Augen auf. „Nun, erstarrt, kalt – nennt es wie ihr wollt. Auf jeden Fall hätte er aus diesem Zustand nie wieder herausfinden können!" Sie griff nach einer übrig gebliebenen Erdbeere und aß sie langsam, während sie über ihre Worte nachdachte. „Faramir und Aragorn wissen nichts davon. Sicher, beide wundern sich, warum wir aufgebrochen sind, doch sie haben nicht gefragt. Sowohl in den werten Herrn Tuk als auch in mich ist ihr Vertrauen gerechtfertigt. Doch ich beginne am besten von vorn. Vor ungefähr zwei Jahren kam Peregrin Tuk nach Minas Tirith und bezog Quartier bei den Wachleuten. Er arbeitete und feierte mit den Soldaten und schien ein ganz normales Leben zu führen. Doch etwas war anders. Ich kannte ihn sicher nicht so gut wie Euch, Herr Brandybock. Doch ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass Peregrin Tuk ebenso verwurzelt ist mit dem Auenland wie Ihr es seid. Und ebenso – nun, warmherzig und offen. Bei offiziellen Anlässen war er ganz der Alte. Aragorn jedoch schien zu spüren, dass ihn etwas verändert hatte, und er bat mich, ein Auge auf ihn zu haben. Oft sah ich ihn allein auf der Mauer sitzen, oft hoch oben bei den Grüften. Er schien Zwiesprache mit jemandem zu halten, den ich nicht sah. Und er schien immer verzweifelter. Dies geschah alles sehr langsam. Und eines Tages vor einigen Wochen ging ich zu ihm, wie er dort auf der Mauer hockte, und sprach ihn an. „Mein werter Pippin", sagte ich schmunzelnd, denn dieser leichte Tonfall war immer zwischen uns. Er sah mich an und versuchte ein Lächeln, doch immer wieder ging sein Blick zu den Grüften, die lange schon versiegelt waren. „Eowyn, wie schön!"rief er aus, doch ich erkannte seinen Tonfall als verfälscht. Wir redeten eine Weile ganz belanglos. Ich spürte, dass er immer unruhiger wurde. Schließlich verabschiedete er sich unter einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede und verließ mich.  
  
In der Nacht riefen mich die Wachen – Beregond verlangte mich zu sprechen und berichtete, dass sein Waffenbruder Peregrin Tuk verschwunden sei. Vorher jedoch habe er mit Hilfe eines langen Stemmeisens unter Auferbietung sämtlicher Kräfte unbemerkt das Tor zur Gruft aufgebrochen. Dann war er offenbar geflohen. Ich folgte ihm. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich ihn zu Pferde eingeholt hatte – er schien schwer verwundet, doch äußerlich fehlte ihm nichts."  
  
Merrys Augen brannten, so schändlich fühlte er sich. Die Gedanken rasten durch seinen Schädel, und er hielt sich an der Tischplatte fest, um nicht schwindlig zu werden.  
  
„Was hat er, Herrin? Sagt es mir!" 


	11. Kapitel 10

Kapitel Meriadoc Brandybock – ein großer Hobbit aus dem Geschlecht der Brandybocks, einer der Neun, Freund eines Ents , Schwert – Than von Théoden, König der Mark, ruhe er in Frieden und der Hauptstratege aus der Schlacht um Wasserau.  
  
Saß im Gasthaus zum Tänzelnden Pony und war hilflos einer dunklen Bedrohung gegenüber, die seinen Freund gepackt hielt.  
  
Merry. Einfach Merry Brandybock.  
  
Sein Herz raste bei der Erinnerung an den Schrei, den sein Freund ausgestoßen hatte. Nie zuvor hatte er etwas Schrecklicheres erlebt. Doch. Hatte er. Mehrfach. Das machte es jedoch nicht einfacher.  
  
Und obwohl alles in ihm danach drängte zu erfahren, was seinem Freund fehlte, was ihn so verwundet hatte, obwohl sein Schock so groß war, obwohl er ihm helfen wollte, helfen musste, kreiselten seine Gedanken ganz plötzlich zurück, zurück nach Krickloch. Zurück zu Stella, die dort wartete. Die so schön gewesen war, als er aus der Schlacht zurückkehrte. Damals in Wasserau. Sie hatte ihren Bruder in Empfang genommen, ihn gleichzeitig weinend und lachend in die Arme geschlossen, während Pip und er noch die Ponies versorgten. Doch ihm war es schwer gefallen, den Blick abzuwenden von ihren wunderschönen Augen, die so viel sagten... Und einmal im Leben hatte Pippin begriffen. Er brachte ihre Ponies allein weg und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Merry, mein Lieber, jetzt kämpfe in der nächsten Schlacht!"hatte er mit rauer Stimme gesagt und war verschwunden. Und er hatte allein am Straßenrand gestanden und sich gar nicht mehr gefühlt wie ein wackerer Hauptmann. All die Angst, die Mühen der vergangenen Zeit, die Gefahren, die er ausgestanden hatte, die Menschen, die er verloren hatte – Boromir, Théoden und auch Gandalf, der wunderbarerweise wiedergekehrt war – all das war für einen winzigen Moment verschwunden, als er sie dort stehen sah.  
  
Er sah, dass Dick im Haus verschwand und sie nun ihre Augen mit der Hand abschirmte, um die Straße hinunter zu blicken. Tapfer trat er auf sie zu. „Erinnerst du dich an den Tag, an dem ich gegangen bin, Estella?"fragte er, und sie sah ihn verlegen an. Er selbst hatte den Tag – besser gesagt den Abend – lebhaft vor Augen, denn kurz danach waren Pip, Sam und Frodo angekommen, auf der Flucht vor schwarzen Reitern. „Ja, Merry. Es ist sehr lange her."Ihr lachendes Gesicht wurde ernst, als sie ihn ansah – dreckig, verschwitzt und erschöpft. „Es hat sich nichts geändert." Seine Worte klangen trocken und ernst, doch in ihm tobte ein Orkan, als er sie aussprach. In einer Weinlaune hatte er vor seiner Reise den Mut gehabt, ihr zu sagen, wie sehr sie ihm gefiel. Dann war er weg gewesen und hatte sie mit diesen Worten allein gelassen. Er wusste nicht, was sie darüber dachte. „Doch, Meriadoc. Es hat sich etwas geändert." Er hatte sie gefasst angesehen, fast bereit zu hören, dass sie mit Timm Sandigmann verlobt war. Ach was, das konnte nicht sein! „Du hast dich verändert, Merry." Dann hatte sie sich umgedreht und war ins Haus gegangen. In der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Lass uns nachher spazieren gehen, alter Brandybock!" Er lächelte traurig. So hatte sie ihn früher schon genannt... 


	12. Kapitel 11

Kapitel „Merry, was ist denn?"Wie aus weiter Ferne drang plötzlich Sams Stimme an sein Ohr, und er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um einen Schwindel loszuwerden. Stella... Oh, er würde auf sich aufpassen. „Schon gut. Es tut mir Leid." Sie nickte nur. „Als ich Peregrin fand, konnte er sich nur mehr schleppend fort bewegen, und er wehrte sich nicht, als ich ihn untersuchte. Doch ihm schien nichts zu fehlen, wie ich ja schon sagte. „Ich bin auf der Flucht, meine Herrin", murmelte er immer wieder, und ich verstand nicht warum. „Es ist vielleicht schon zu spät, aber ich muss nach Hause, nach Hause ins Auenland. Dort bin ich sicher!"" „Sicher? Aber er selbst weiß am besten, dass es auch im Auenland finstere Gefahren gibt – oder gegeben hat."Sam erhob sich und schritt eilig in der Kammer auf und ab. Eowyn nickte. „Er floh vor etwas, das schon lang Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte. Beim ersten Mal war es noch Glück, das ihn so lange von dieser Kälte und der Finsternis fern hielt – Aragorn hat meinem Gemahl und mir darüber berichtet – aber nun, nachdem er in die Ruinen der Grüfte eingebrochen war"– Merrys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Der Palantír", raunte er schaudernd. Eowyn nickte ernst. „Das Teufelswerk hat sich seiner wieder bemächtigt. Nun, es ist nicht Sauron oder Saruman, die ihn verhören und sich an ihm bedienen möchten – es sind eher Gefahren, die schon lange im Palantír verharren, Erinnerungen des Üblen. Die Personen, die ihn geschaut haben, die ihn nutzten, wussten nicht – und so ist es mit allen vermeintlich nützlichen Werkzeugen des Bösen – dass er vor allem sie benutzt und nicht umgekehrt. Bis auf eine einzige Ausnahme." Ihr Gesicht schien plötzlich versteinert. Merry fragte nicht, denn ihre Miene erinnerte ihn plötzlich an das Gesicht seiner Frau – als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er abreisen müsste. Doch sie hatte sich rasch gefasst und sprach weiter. Was sie berichtete, versetzte die beiden Hobbits in Furcht und Schrecken. Und obwohl Merry als auch Sam die dunklen Schatten ihrer Erlebnisse kannten, obwohl sie beide Dinge gesehen hatten, die für sie immer noch unfassbar waren – trotzdem waren sie bis ins Mark getroffen. „Was können wir für ihn tun?"fragte Samweis Gamdschie mit heiserer Stimme. Merry sah ihn an. Er wusste, Sam hatte neben seiner Treue und Liebe Frodo gegenüber noch eine dritte – für ihn sonst unbekannte Eigenschaft immer und immer wieder bewiesen: Den Mut eines Helden. 


	13. Kapitel 12

Kapitel  
  
Estella sah sich befremdet um, als sie das Geschäft betrat. Die Fensterläden waren noch geschlossen, und es schien niemand hier zu sein. „Hallo?"rief sie und sah sich um, als sich ihre Augen ans Dunkel gewöhnt hatten. „Was willst du, Mädchen, ich habe geschlossen!"hörte sie eine schleppende Stimme, die aus einer kleinen Nische kam. „Ich bin es – Estella, Estella Bolger!"erwiderte sie und ging der Stimme nach. „Soso."Endlich erschien jemand an der Tür zum Laden, ein untersetzter Hobbit mit ungewaschenem Gesicht und düsterer Miene. Ohm Sebold. „Komm morgen wieder", befahl er, doch so leicht ließ sich Estella nicht abschütteln. Was sollte Dick denken, wenn sie jetzt schon zurück kehrte? „Das werde ich tun, aber ich werde jetzt nicht gehen. Ich werde aufräumen, wenn Du dich nicht wohl fühlst. Keine Sorge."Sie griff nach einem angefangenen Teller. „Wo soll der hin?" Ihr neuer Meister öffnete nun die Fensterläden. Im hellen Licht des Vormittags sah Estella gerötete Augen und ein sehr trauriges Gesicht. „Was ist geschehen?"fragte sie mitfühlend und legte das Werkstück aus der Hand. Sie kannte ihren Ohm Sebold nur von den wenigen Besuchen bei ihrer Tante, wusste nur, dass er eigentlich ein überaus fröhlicher und lebendiger Hobbit war. Es musste etwas Schlimmes geschehen sein. Der Schnitzmeister bedeckte mit der Hand seine Augen und ließ ein abgrundtiefes Seufzen hören. „Mein Freund, Mädchen... Er war Torwächter drüben und hatte Nachtschicht. Er ist von seinem eigenen Tor erschlagen worden. Vom alten schweren Stadttor. Tot. Der gute alte Bolzkopf. Er war ein guter Mann – vielleicht ein bisschen neugierig – aber immer pflichtbewusst und freundlich. Und nun – dahin gerafft." Estellas Knie wurden weich. Noch nie hatte sie von einem solch grausamen Tod gehört – noch nie war überhaupt jemand gestorben, den jemand kannte, den sie kannte. „Wie ist denn das passiert?"fragte sie leise und begann dabei wieder, fast automatisch, den Laden aufzuräumen. Ohm Sebold half ihr, wobei er immer wieder die Hände rang. „In der Stadt gehen Gerüchte um. Von schwarzen Reitern, die brutal alles niederreiten, was ihnen in den Weg kommt."Er begann die Werkbank abzustauben und deutete beiläufig auf ein Gebäude gegenüber. „Dort habe ich es erfahren – im Pony."Estella betrachtete das Gasthaus, das einen behaglichen Eindruck machte, neugierig. Ihr Ohm nickte leicht. „Ich frühstücke dort jeden Morgen, und oft habe ich den alten Bolzkopf getroffen, wenn er von seiner Schicht kam. Heute jedoch nicht mehr. Butterblume, der Wirt, hat es mir erzählt." Er legte den Staublappen beiseite. „Mädchen, komm, wir brauchen jetzt erst einmal ein gutes zweites Frühstück. Und dabei reden wir über deine Arbeit." Er holte ein Schild aus einer Schublade und hängte es außen an einen Nagel im Türrahmen, dann schloss er ab. Estella folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd. 


	14. Kapitel 13

Kapitel  
  
„Es gibt kein Kraut und keinen Trank gegen dieses Leiden. Das, was einst war – die Kälte und die Finsternis, die ihn seinerzeit verschonten und nicht zum Ausbruch kamen – sie sind wieder gekehrt."Sie blickte Merry fest ins Gesicht. „Wie der Schmerz und die Leere bei Herrn Beutlin. Wie die Sorge bei Euch, Herr Gamdschie. Und wie die Angst und der fürchterliche Schrecken bei Euch."Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Merry, ich kenne diesen Schrecken – er sucht auch mich heim. Immer und immer wieder. Kein Krieger ist dagegen gefeit. Doch Peregrin – er hat Sauron direkt gegenübergestanden. Äußerlich unverwundet und strahlend kehrte er heim – doch er war es nicht. Dieser Stein, dieser verdammenswerte Stein – er muss gefunden werden. Gefunden und zum König gebracht. Aragorn hat ihn einmal geschaut – und er kann es wieder tun. Peregrins einzige Hoffnung ist es, einmal dem Stein standzuhalten."  
  
Sam und Meriadoc wechselten einen Blick. „Ist denn der Stein nicht in den Ruinen?"fragte der stämmige Hobbit dann. Eowyn verneinte stumm. „Er ist verschwunden – vermutlich hat Peregrin selbst ihn verschwinden lassen.  
  
Sie sah die beiden Hobbits an. „Ihr seid die einzigen, die ihn gut genug kennen, um herausfinden zu können, wo der Stein ist.  
  
Und ihr müsst es tun. Sonst gibt es für Euren Freund keine Rettung, und er wird bis zu seinem Tode in der Verfassung sein, in der er jetzt ist. Bei den Palantiri sind die Schatten der Vergangenheit stark. Fast lebendig."  
  
Meriadoc schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich könnte selbst im Auenland nicht sagen, wo Pip seine geheimen Verstecke hat. Doch in Gondor, Herrin? Gerne werde ich jeden Zoll Erde umgraben, und ich werde auf jeden Baum steigen. Doch eher als Ihr werde ihn auch ich nicht finden."  
  
Eowyn nickte begütigend. „Meriadoc, niemand wird Gondor umgraben. Peregrin hat einen Weg zurückgelegt, der gut zu verfolgen war. Euch Hobbits wird nachgesagt, ihr könntet euch so lautlos wie Mäuse und ebenso unsichtbar fortbewegen.  
  
Peregrin jedoch, der eine große Last getragen hat – er hat Spuren hinterlassen. Er hat es nicht darauf angelegt, nicht gesehen zu werden – keinen Gedanken hat er daran verschwendet."  
  
Sam erhob sich.  
  
„Ich gehe in den Stall. Die Ponys müssen fertig gemacht werden. Sicher werden wir bald aufbrechen, Herrin?"  
  
Eowyn sah den Begleiter Meriadocs stumm an. Dann überzog ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht. „Meister Samweis. Ihr seid einer der ganz großen Männer Eures Landes. Ich hoffe, sämtliche Hobbits wissen das zu schätzen.  
  
Ja, Ihr habt recht. Lasst mein Pferd ebenfalls satteln. Und bittet Butterblume, uns Proviant zu packen."  
  
Sie sah dem stämmigen Hobbit nach. Dann wandte sie sich an Merry. „Ich hätte gehofft, Euch unter erfreulicheren Umständen zu treffen, Herr Holbytla!"benutzte sie in leichtem Ton die Anrede, die ihr Onkel stets verwendet hatte. Merry nickte und blickte wieder zum Bett in der Ecke. „Das hätte ich auch gehofft. Doch nun lasst uns packen." 


End file.
